


What's Left of Eden

by Dishsoap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF OFC, Damaged Goods, F/F, F/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dishsoap/pseuds/Dishsoap
Summary: She would later be referred to as The Wraith, and it was the perfect way to describe her afflictions. She was the unseen hand breaking things, she was the ghost that haunted this house.Joanna Scott had lived in many places during her short lifespan and she foolishly came back to New York, swayed by her nostalgia she visits the streets once again. Joanna exposes herself to the intelligence community and all those lurking in its shadows, she tries to run but the past and her new found enemies catches up to her.





	1. The End

She was sure she was dead. It was the only explanation. Everything she tried to consume tasted like chalk; she used to love eating. Stealing random food from the cafeteria did nothing to her nonexistent hunger. Sometimes she'd disappear and find her self in a different place from where she began walking. If she was alive, she thought she would have a purpose, somewhere to be as the clock started ticking. Always fighting for more time. But she never raced anywhere, just aimlessly walked through the facility.

She'd see people but they would never see her. Sometimes she'd scream. Just to see if they would look to her. Just acknowledge her once. They would always continue on as if nothing happened. She had a loud voice, people had always told her that, she couldn't name who but she knew people told her that. She was in a state of remembering details but never completely remembering her life. She knew that she had a mother but she couldn't place her name. She knew there were people mourning her but she couldn't place who. She didn't know the time. She didn't know how long she had been like this.

She focused staring at a wall, trying to remember why she was here or what she was. She felt an itch. To a normal person, this would be common. But she hadn't felt anything in the time she had been dead. The itch was in the back of her head. Like a need to do something. She followed her itch to a place. Her itch only got stronger as she neared a door. Morgue. She was in a morgue.

She didn't remember walking to the steel wall of small openings but apparently, she did. Because now she put her hand on a specific box. She felt something behind her. She knew what it wanted. Her old friend. It wanted her. But it wasn't her time no matter how he tried to convince her it was. She had things to do and people to run from. She put her hand once more in the steel box.

She felt air rush into her lungs. She felt the warmth of her body resuming its functions. She felt the coldness of metal. She felt things. She wasn't dead anymore. Her fist banged against the box within the little space she had. She kicked her feet out hoping to open the lid. After around a few minutes of struggling, She finally had enough and used her other mutation to blow the opening off. She awkwardly slid off the metal and stepped onto the floor.

She was as naked as the day she was born. She padded off and walked toward the door. Just as her luck would have it the door swooshed open to present a short man with brown curly hair and a patchy beard and low cheekbones.

The man stared at her for what felt like forever before croaking in a high pitched voice  
"Please no..." before fainting on the floor in front of the woman.

'What was on my neck?' She sighed and bent down to the man to take off his lab coat. She slipped on the jacket to cover her nudity while checking the metal door to see the reflection of her neck which caused the man to freak out. Goddamn. That was not going to heal pretty. Her neck was sliced open by what had to be a blade. She could already feel her skin close around it but her healing factor wasn't going to get rid of the scar. She didn't understand how she could heal from things like that yet still bear a noticeable reminder.

 

She was going to have to get her brother to pick her up. Because blood is blood and her brother was forced to love her no matter what. She hoped.  
She walked down the hall to find a phone to call him. When she did she nearly ripped it off and dialed his home number.

 

"I died again and I'm at the Providence hospital. I made a guy faint and I'm naked. Come get me. Bring a cheeseburger I'm starved." she spoke quickly then proceeded to end the phone call.

 

She reached into the jacket reaching around the pockets and picked out his leather wallet. She pulled out his I.D. To see who he was so she could return the jacket later. She fought the urge to pull a twenty out from his wallet

She dropped the wallet on the counter and started towards the door. "Sorry John Monroe" and walked out without a look behind her.

She was going to have to relocate. Again. But no matter how many times she picked up her things and ran, she was never going to be free from the hell that chased her.


	2. How Can You Break up With Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I would love to hear feed back.

My brother looked a lot like his mother. Not that I liked Eddie’s mother after what she did to us but she could admit that she and Eddie were almost the same in looks. He had the same shade of her dark ginger hair and her dark green almond eyes. It made him look so kind, perfect for a doctor like him.  
Eddie didn’t deserve what I put him through. He never said that though. The first time I died he cried and held me like a child. Now he dances around what happened. He doesn’t speak to me he just sighs. He handed me baggy clothes and a cheese burger.  
I was two towns away from him and he drove nonstop to pick me up. I didn’t mean to die. He had to know that. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

 

While Joanna was munching very loudly on a cheeseburger Eddie tried to ignore the anger he felt at his younger half-sister who once again messed up her chance at a normal life. He got a serious girlfriend, a steady job, and a beautiful home. He didn’t know why she couldn’t do what he did. He actually knew why and it made him beyond angry.  
The first time she died it was because of Felix, her ass of an ex. He threw her around just too hard and buried her in a shallow grave in the woods. She always said he’d come for her but he didn’t know she was alive. She became a skittish girl, unlike the loud woman he basically raised. 

He shouldn't feel this way towards his sister. Her powers weren't to be controlled. She hadn't chosen to get murdered. He owed his life to her after how she gave up everything to get him away from his mother. She pulled down sketchy jobs to help put him through med school. She was snarky and guarded, that was perfect for their old life but she had to give that up if she wanted a real life. His younger sister had saved him from his mom when they were children and he had taken it upon himself to carry her no matter what but he couldn’t sacrifice his life this time. He had found the love of his life and he was living with her, he had a real life.

"Stop with the inner monologue about how I messed things up again." Joanna said bluntly catching her brother off guard.

"I wasn't." Her brother proclaimed staring at the road.

"Eddie, don't lie to me." Joanna practically demanded

"You don't know what I'm thinking. You don't know." Her brother snapped. Immediately feeling bad.

"I know that's what you're thinking about because that's what I always do, I mess up. I just ruin things." She bitterly said.

"Joanna I didn't mean it like that. And you, you-" he scrambled for something to say.

"Eddie I don't care. I'm sorry, I'm just moody. I just died." She said immediately in a different mood.

"I'm sure you didn’t mean to die, It was an accident. I-I-" he stuttered once again.

"Oh, will you just shut it? I'm sorry we have to move again, okay?" Joanna said with a smile trying to give the illusion she was happy.

"Do you know who killed you?" The older brother asked after a long pause.

"Oh yeah-no." She said blandly. "It was some guy from the bar, he must have followed me home. I pissed him off I think, what an ass."

"So it wasn’t...him?" He asked

"Oh come on Eddie, you can say his name I'm not going to have a seizure." She said joking trying to cover up the fact she was very much afraid.

“Joanna you started running because of him you shouldn't-" Eddie started.

"It's not him. He wouldn't have killed me. He would've kidnapped me or something." Joanna said devoid of emotion.

"Well let's just get your shit-where do you wanna go next, my lovely sister?" Eddie declared trying to brighten up her mood.

"You pick. I picked last time." Joanna chirped.

"Joanna you know I mean like-?" Eddie awkwardly tried to chip in.

"Eddie. Just... you pick." Joanna said.

"South Dakota?" Eddie tried.

"Did you say Seattle? I would love that." Joanna said excitedly.

"No-no I said, North Dakota." Eddie said.

"Then Seattle it is my dear brother."

"You're so much to deal with."

"Oh brother, I love you too." Joanna said faking joy.

"I don't know how I put up with you all these years."

"Road trip with my favorite ginger!" Joanna yelled excitedly.

“No Joanna, what I'm saying is I'm not leaving. I have a life and a job and and and-” Eddie tried to get his point across.

Joanna sat there staring at her brother with a miserable face before softly saying “I get it, I like your girlfriend. She's really nice and all, I get it. I do, I really do just drop me off at my old place.” 

“Jo, I can get you a job and you can stay in the guest room. I'm just saying you have to put down roots at some point. I did it and I've never been happier.”

“Nah Ed, I can’t do that. You're right. Maybe I should go back to the school. I obviously don’t have it under control.”

“Well then I'll give you a ride to New York, It's been awhile since I've seen Charles and everyone.”

“No, I'm the one that got kicked out. I'm the one who has to come crawling back to lick the boot.”

“Oh shush they are not like that and you know it. And you were the one who was poking around in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files. They gave you a choice, stop or leave.”

“They had files on the school I was trying to do them a favor.” Joanna basically yelled.

“You know that would put a spotlight on them and they'll take you back once you tell them you've stopped.” Eddie paused. “You did stop right?”

Joanna was suddenly interested in the shoes she was wearing. “Mostly.” She said ashamed of her dirty habit.

“I can’t believe you, god. It's a miracle they haven’t found you out.” Eddie said unable to look Joanna in the eye.

“It's not a miracle, I'm just that good. I'm careful.” She said insulted.

“They are better Jo, they’ve got more than an expensive computer. They have rooms full of expensive computers. It's one thing downloading sims for free, it’s a whole other thing declaring war on your own government.” Eddie said completely frustrated. “Just stop if you want them to take you back.”

“I will.” Joanna lied.

“Okay good, that’s all I wanted. Look we’re here. You sure you don't want a ride or anything.” 

“No ginger, I’ve got it. Look I'm really thankful for all you've done for me. I'm sorry I screw things up. I love you and I'll visit when I have my shit together.” Joanna said exiting the car with a sincere look. 

“I can’t wait that long Jo, visit me when you can. I love you, call lots you mess.” Eddie said trying to keep things light.

Joanna smiled because if she didn’t smile, she would cry. She patted the top of his car and turned to run up the steps of her apartment. She pulled up her hood and ran up the steps. She felt the key in the potted plant. She pushed through her door and the crime scene tape, busting into her wrecked apartment.

Her apartment was trashed. They took the television, the radio, and even her goddamn Keurig. Fucking monsters. She stepped through her old apartment making her way to her bedroom. Her closet was unopened thanks to the extensive locks she hooked up to it. If she spent half as much on the front door locks she probably wouldn't have died. Joanna prized the contents of her closet more than her life.  
She unlocked her closet and slid it open smiling. “Hey baby. looks like we’re moving.”

Her computer sat covered by the majority of her clothes, unresponsive to her pet name. Joanna grabbed her bug out bag and stuffed her computer into a large suit case, padded by a random assortment of clothes. She pulled a pocket knife out of her bag and pried a board out of her scratched floor. She pulled out a large wad of cash out and stuffed it into her bag. She lugged her shit to the kitchen grabbing her car keys and the vodka bottle out of the top cabinet. She awkwardly and carefully pulled her stuff down the stairs and into her baby blue bug.  
If she was going back to New York and back into goodie school she was going to spend some time in the city. Her life just kept fucking up. Well, it wasn’t quite life’s fault, it was her own. She just attracted crazies.


End file.
